Semangkuk Bakso
by AbracaForte
Summary: Kisah cinta di antara tukang bakso berambut mangkok dan seorang pelanggan yang mirip bakso./Yak sepuluh ribu tiga diobral diobral! *mbeee/A request from Hikaru Tamano.


Weyey semuah~! Ketemu lagi nih sama akuh! Sama akuh! Yeeey!

Okeh wokeh, fic ini adalah request dari Hikaru Tamano! Uyeeey! *prok prok prok* Dengan pair Souji dan Minako, Fo siap mempublish!

**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 dan Persona 3 Portable hanya milik ATLUS selalu, I have nothing except the gaje fics u_u

_Enjoy! XD_

* * *

Alkisah pada hari ini, hidup seorang cowok yang bernama Souji Seta. Walaupun masih banyak orang yang bingung dia itu cowok tulen atau cowok setengah mateng, makanya di sini Fo hanya menggunakan kata 'cowok'. Daripada Fo bilang 'banci yang hobi nge-*piiip*' hayo? Entar saya diflame lagi :/ #apasihgue

Ternyata, kehidupan Souji tidak semulus apa yang kita pikir. Dikarenakan gaji om-nya yang bekerja sebagai polisi pas-pasan, Souji harus bekerja sambilan sebagai... ehm, tukang bakso. Terkadang jika dagangannya tidak laris maka ia mengambil pekerjaan sampingan yang lain, kecek-kecek di lampu merah deket taman lawang.

.

Sementara itu di dimensi yang lain #jiah hidup pula seorang cewek bernama Minako Arisato. Kulitnya putih, montok pula kayak daging ayam di McD. Tingginya 160 cm dengan wajah unyu-unyu, 11:12 lah sama Fo #ngarep Tapi sayang sekali, walaupun mukanya unyu kayak penyu, ternyata dia baru aja putus cinta! Ckckck... cemungudh Minako! Fo ngerti kok rasanya kayak gimana! Did you know? Minako baru aja putus dari pacarnya dengan alasan yang tidak rasional. Pacarnya bilang kalo dia ternyata lebih tertarik dan jatuh cinta sama anak alay bernama AbracaForte. Eh, itu rasional ah! Kata siapa nggak? ITU SANGAT RASIONAL SEKALEEE! KATA SIAPA NGGAK? MAJU SINI SATU-SATU! *author dijeblosin ke dalem RSJ*

.

Oke, mari lanjut ke cerita sebelum Souji berubah menjadi seme (eh, bukannya di doujin dia biasanya seme?)

.

Pagi itu hari minggu, ceuraaah beud, sangat cocok bagi Souji untuk jualan di sebelah wartegnya Mpok Ijah. Gerobaknya sendiri bernama S10. Souji Seta Sayang SuJu Selalu Serta Saksikan Super Show Selamanya. Weleh, Souji ternyata ELF! XD Seneng akuh jiakakakak *disumpel sterofoam* Namun sayang, hari ini dagangannya sangat sepi. Bahkan kayaknya lebih ramean kuburan deh daripada ini. Kok bisa sih? Ya iyelah, soalnya Mpok Ijah mempromosikan wartegnya dengan mengundang Shinta dan Jojo, Justin Bieber, bahkan Lady Gaga. Buset, tajir juga ternyata Mpok Ijah tuh ye.

"Yak, sepuluh ribu tiga mangkok! Diobral diobral!" teriak Souji mempromosikan dagangan baksonya sambil menggebrak gerobaknya dengan batako biar rame. Tapi bukannya orang yang dateng, eh malah kambing yang mau ngerampok kolornya yang dateng.

"Hem, mungkin besok gue mesti ngundang SM*SH ke sini kali ye," gumam Souji. Ternyata selain ELF dia juga SM*SHBLAST! Ohmaigat... jantungan dah Obama.

Souji mulai membereskan dagangannya, namun niat itu langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara tangisan misterius. Dengan tampang horor Souji menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. (kamera nge-zoom muka Souji Si Titisan Suzanna Setelah Jupe) Souji syok setengah metong begitu mengetahui suara kuntilanak beranak itu berasal dari seorang gadis daging ayam McD di meja jualannya.

"OHMAIGAAAT!" Souji ngegoyang ubur-ubur alay. "MBAK'E IKI SOPOOO?"

"Huuu..." si mbak-mbak unyu masih tetep nangis sambil memberi KTP-nya ke Souji. "Baca aje sono sendiri!"

Tukang bakso berambut Mangkok Khatulistiwa itu pun membaca KTP itu baik-baik. 'Cho Minako, lahir 19 Februari 1992, tinggal bareng abang Kyuhyun tercinta di pulau Jeju'. Souji hanya bisa diam kayak ayam dipatok cacing.

"NAJIS LO COLDPLAY KIRA-KIRA DONG! LAGIAN TANGGAL LAHIR APA INI? KENAPA AUTHOR MASUKIN TANGGAL LAHIRNYA DI SINI? Eh, dia lebih muda lima tahun seeeh... DAN APALAGI INI? YANG TINGGAL BARENG ABANG KYUHYUN ITU GUE! GUE!" maki Souji.

"Ya udah sih alay..." cibir Minako.

"O atuh."

"Hu... mas ngeganggu gue aja deh, gue kan lagi galau..."

"O atuh."

"Gue abis putus sama pacar gue..."

"O atuh."

"OY LO BARU MASUK TK YA? DARI TADI 'O ATUH O ATUH' TERUS!"

"Jiah... bercanda mbak... saya ngerti kok perasaan mbak kayak gimana," hibur Souji. Baru saja dia mau mengundang Super Junior untuk menghibur Minako, tapi niat itu ia urungkan sebab takut author jadi histeris kayak alien mengkambing buta.

"Nggak, kamu nggak ngerti perasaan aku!" teriak Minako lebe.

"Ih kok gitu sih?"

"Abis kamu kan banci!"

"Aku bukan banci!"

"Berarti kamu homo!"

Souji cuma diem di tempat. Dengan tampang babi cacingan kena ayan si tukang bakso fenomenal itu langsung pura-pura mati dan kentut supaya dikira bangke tikus raksasa. Tapi nggak jadi berhubung dia gak bisa kentut karena pantatnya disemen.

"BANG! RAZIA BANG RAZIA!" teriak Minako histeris.

"MANA? MANA?" Souji langsung bangun dan lari kesana-kesini saking paniknya.

"Weee, mau aja ketipu, dasar abang tukang bakso kamseupay!" kata Minako seraya menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang kayak Orochimaru. (loh kok jadi ke..?)

"Ih, si mbak gak lucu ah!" seru Souji dengan tampang bencong minta dibacok petugas Satpol PP.

"Kata siapa lucu? Orang nggak ngelawak kok yeee..."

"Tapi mbak jahat, akyu kan takut digrebek~" Souji masang tampang sok imut sampai membuat ibu-ibu hamil yang lewat mengelus perutnya sambil berbisik 'amit-amit... amit-amit...'

Minako terdiam sebentar, memerhatikan Souji yang masih memasang tampang penyu dan mata bling-bling. Dan tiba-tiba saja suara ledakan tawa keluar dari bibir Minako. "Ya ampun! Mukamu... mukamu madesu banget! Hahahaha! MADESU! HAHAHAHAHA!" Minako menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Souji walaupun masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Kamu... kalo ketawa imut banget!" seru Souji dengan wajah yang sedikit blushing.

"OHOK! OHOK!" tiba-tiba Minako keselek. Tampaknya dia keselek kulit duren! Sesuatu! "Apa yang barusan lo bilang?"

"Iya, kamu itu imut!" raut wajah Souji tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pundung. "Mirip banget sama mantan pacarku..."

"Hoeee... ternyata abang punya mantan! Sesuatu!" seru Minako dengan mata bling-bling.

"Semua orang pasti punya lah, termasuk author yang satu itu," Souji melirik ke arah Fo yang lagi berak di backstage.

"Heh... sut! Sut! Ah!" teriak Fo.

"Bang, cerita-cerita dong. Nanti gue ceritain masalah gue deh!" pinta Minako.

"Eits! Sebelum itu makan dulu bakso saya!" Souji melahirkan dua mangkok bakso dan meletakan keduanya, lalu menyodorkan salah satu mangkoknya pada Minako. "Kalo lagi galau itu enaknya makan yang anget-anget!"

"Wah... makasih ya bang, lo tuh perhatian banget!" Minako menyeruput kuah bakso yang berasa sapi itu lalu mengunyah bakso berukuran kecil itu. "Hem... enak nih, kenyel-kenyel, pake daging apaan? Ayam atau sapi?"

"Pake daging tikus kok!" jawab Souji dengan entengnya.

"OHOEK! OHOK!" Minako memuntahkan kembali bakso itu tepat ke wajah Souji. "LO MAU NGEBUNUH GUE YA?"

"Haha, TEPAT!"

"Amsyong! LO DULUAN YANG MATI!"

"NGGAK! LO DULUUU!"

_**PIIIP...**_

_~tetaplah bersama kami~_

"Jadi lo mau cerita tentang mantan lo sekarang?" tanya Minako sambil mengelus es krim yang muncul di kepalanya.

"He-eh," jawab Souji yang tengah menekan-nekan tiga sekop es krim di kepalanya. "Gue punya mantan, namanya Yukiko Amagi. Dia itu cantik kayak author #bokis, pinter kayak author #eaaa, terus kalo ketawa suaranya gede banget! Kayak author!"

"Sebenernya mantan lo itu Yukiko atau author sih? Gue bingung!"

"Entah, gue juga bingung! Gue rasa mantan gue itu Morgan SM*SH deh!"

"Kalo gitu kenapa lo bisa putus sama si Yukiko itu? Padahal lo kan orang baik."

"Iya... jadi dia itu mutusin gue gara-gara marah pas gue masukin kecoa hidup-hidup ke dalem adonan bakso gue," jawab Souji dengan wajjah polos dan terlihat tidak punya dosa.

"Er... kayaknya gue tarik ucapan gue tadi deh. Lo itu bejat! LO ITU BEJAT!"

"Ya udah sih, selow! Itu kan penghematan!"

Ohmaigat... ternyata Souji aslinya kayak gini! Jangan ditiru ya teman-teman yang ada di rumah, jangan ditiru! Sekali lagi, JANGAN DITIRU! Karena kalau ditiru anda akan dikeroyok hansip, lalu ditangkap oleh FBI! (buset, jauh banget dari hansip ke FBI yak? -_-) Selain itu, MUI akan menfatwa bahwa menonton anda mandi dan boker adalah halal! #eh Lalu lembaga Sensor Film akan memperbolehkan penyebarluasan video *piiip* anda dengan kambing tetangga! #apasihgue

"Terus, kamu kenapa bisa putus dari pacarmu?" tanya Souji yang kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Yah... nama pacar—ehm, mantan gue itu Shinjiro Aragaki. Preman di pasar SukaGalau itu, tau kan? Gue diputusin dia gara-gara dia nemu cewek yang lebih montok dan mulus, namanya *piiip* alias AbracaForte. Huhuhuuu... sakit tau gak sih bang hati gue? Sakiiit..!" Minako nangis gaje sambil ngemil mangkok bakso. Buset, orang atau kuda lumping?

"Sabar yah mbak, jodoh mbak pasti gak jauh-jauh kok!" hibur Souji sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Minako agar gadis itu merasa lebih nyaman.

"Iya gitu? Demi apa?" Minako mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Souji dengan mata kinclong-kinclong. Souji sih senyum-senyum aja, padahal sih... aslinya udah mau muntah! Kantong muntahnya mana? KANTONG MUNTAHNYA MANAAA? *bletak*

"Yah... gak jauh-jauh lah mbak, JODOH MBAK ITU SAYA LOH!" teriak Souji dengan baju berkibar-kibar. Hm, mantep lo nanti malem dikerok gara-gara masuk angin.

"HOEK! OHOK! OHOK!" Minako muntah di tempat mendengar ucapan Souji.

"Astajim! Mbak kok muntah? MBAK HAMIL YAH? DIHAMILIN SIAPAAA?" teriak Souji dengan sisa kealayan yang membabi buta lewat toa-nya sampai-sampai pengunjung di warteg Mpok Ijah pada mau manggil petugas RSJ. Sesuatu!

"KAGAK LAH KOPLAK!" Dan pada saat itu juga sebuah bakiak melayang dan menyumpel mulut Souji yang indah bagai jamban dirusak warga. "LO BUKAN JODOH GUE! JODOH GUE KYUHYUN DAN YESUUUNG!"

"ITU JODOH GUE!" teriak Fo histeris seraya melayangkan jamban tercintanya ke arah Minako.

"Ups, keceplosan hehehe..." Minako cengengesan sendiri bagai kuda rabies belum divaksin dan sakaratul maut.

"Oh... gitu yah mbak, semangat yah!" seru Souji.

"Iya, makasih yah mas!"

"Ngomong-ngomong mbak, sekarang kan udah malem... saya anterin pulang yah, mau kan?" tanya Souji dengan tampang memelas.

"Tapi... sekarang kan masih siang! Mata lu picek ya?" Minako nyolot sambil nunjuk-nunjuk matahari yang senyum-senyum-mesum kayak di film Telletubies.

"Hm... masa sih?" Souji masang tampang goblok lalu melempar sang matahari dengan bakiak cap kamseupay. Sang matahari pun pingsan dan digantikan oleh si bulan yang baru saja selesai buang hajat. "Nah... sekarang udah malem kan?"

"Ya... terserah lo aja deh!"

"Sip... gue beres-beres dagangan dulu yah!"

* * *

Dagangan—atau lebih tepatnya gerobak Souji sudah selesai dibereskan. Semua baksonya sudah habis sebab disumbangkan, ehm... sebenernya sih dibuang ke dalem perut Hanako yang kebetulan lewat beberapa waktu lalu. Dan tau nggak seeeh..? Si Hanako itu makannya kayak babi gak makan setahun, pelan-pelan-dihisap.

"Udah selesai kan beres-beresnya bang?" tanya Minako ketika Souji melakukan sentuhan akhir pada gerobaknya—menyiram bensin non subsidi yang kabarnya iklannya akan dibintangi Izanami. Jangan lupa nonton yah teman-teman! Iklannya juga bakal ditayangin di layar tancep loh! Hebat kan? HEBAT GAK TUUH? Siapa dulu sutradaranya... FO! #apasihgue Sesuatu kan? Something-something gimana gitu!

"Udah dong... abang kan titisan Flash!" Souji mulai ngebokis.

"Oh iya bang, rumah saya itu jauh loh, di Neptunus! Beneran nih mau nganterin?"

Tuh kan apa Fo bilang, Minako itu alien! Dia mau menjajah bumi bersama Keroro! (?) Selamatkan diri kalian! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAAN! #authormabok

"Wah... jagankan planet Neptunus mbak, sampe Black Hole juga saya anterin demi mbak yang cantik! AHAY!" Souji ngejedot-jedotin kepalanya ke gerobak kayak yang biasa kita liat di acara-acara gombal sampe benjol sana-sini.

Minako mulai berjalan di tengah kegelapan, menyusuri jalan setapak lalu diikuti oleh Souji di belakangnya. Mirip-mirip film romantis gimana gitu! "Bang, gue boleh nanya sesuatu nggak?" tanya Minako dengan wajah blushing.

"Boleh neng, apa aja deh buat neng," Souji senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Jantungnya dug-dug-ser, kali-kali aja dia bakal ditanyain 'mau jadi pacar gue gak bang?'.

"Abang nonton Super Show 4 nggak?"

GEDUBRAAAAAK!

Ebuset... gak bisa lebih romantis apa pertanyaannya? Itu mah gak cocok ditanyain ke dia... COCOKNYA BUAT GUE! GUEEE! #bacotmodeon

"Ng... nggak neng, abang kagak punya duit," jawab Souji dengan tampang ilfeel.

"Oh, ya udah deh,"

SING... NENGNENGNONGNENGNONGNANG—pip. Haloooh? Abang Kyuhyun sayaaang? Iyaaa, aku lagi di lokasi syuting. WHAT? UDAH SAMPE JAKARTA? Oh... APAAA? MAU NGEJEMPUT? SIAP! AKU BERES-BERES DULU YAH SAYANG! TUNGGUIN AKU DI—

"WOOOY INGET DURASIII!" teriak Minako dan Souji heboh yang ternyata udah ngedemo nggak jelas sambil bawa-bawa bakiak.

I-Iya, ampun mbak, mas... saya khilaf. Maklum cowok saya itu kan sibuk, kerjaannya banyak. Manggung... terus di dalem Super Junior. Yah namanya juga nyari duit buat nikahin gue #halahbacot

"WOOOY! KAMUUU!"

Apa sih Soujiii? Gue kan udah minta maaf! Jangan ngebully gue kayak di sinetron alay Indonesia! AAAH!

"Ih, kampung! Bukan gue yang teriak tau! dia tuh yang teriak!" seru Souji sambil nunjuk orang berkupluk buluk dan berbadan seperti Agung Hercules. Tidak kayang, sapi melayang! Souji, Minako, dan Fo langsung kayang di tempat.

"Shi-Shinji-senpai?" Minako melongo selebar terowongan Casablanca.

Shinjiro dengan garangnya berjalan mendekati Minako ala Olga Syahputra (Olga lu bilang garang, mata lu katarak yak?) Minako udah merinding kayak gempa 9 SR, takut digrepe-grepe gimana gitu. Untungnya, Souji si Topeng Baja Uban melindungi Minako, jadi dia deh yang digrepe-grepe! (ewh... sucks pair apa ini? Doujinnya nggak laku! DOUJINNYA NGGAK LAKUUU! /plak)

Shinjiro pun tiba-tiba sujud di depan Minako. "PLIS! MINAKO! TOLONG TERIMA GUE JADI COWOK LO LAGI!"

"HAAAH?" kali ini Minako tambah menganga selebar jalan tol.

"Eh eh kok gitu sih?" Souji nyanyi sambil ngecek-ngecek nggak jelas.

"Te-Ternyata..." Shinjiro mencoba menjawab sambil nangis-nangis nggak jelas. Masuk acara termehek-mehek dah. "Ternyata si Fo udah punya TUNANGAAAN!"

"HAAAAAAAAH?"

"Tadi katanya Kyuhyun itu pacar lo Na—" Fo buru-buru nutup mulut Souji pake jamban sebelum dia membeberkan nama asli Fo yang unyu ini #hoek

Iya... jadi tuh sebenernya aku ditunangun sama Siwon... tapi karena Fo lebih cinta sama Kyuhyun makanya Fo berselingkuh dengan Kyuhyun... #mimpibeuradh #amin #nantiyahdisurga #kebanyakanheadstag

"O AJA DAAAH!" teriak Souji, Minako, dan Shinjiro.

HANJER!

"Durasinya sayang Fo~" kata Kyuhyun di dalem pesawat menuju lokasi syuting dengan gaya Cherrybelle #dibacoksparkyu

"Iya sayang~" jawab Fo dengan tampang unyu yang bikin Kyuhyun tambah klepek-klepek sama Fo #sparkyumulaigrebekrumahfo

"Pokoknya kamu harus jadi pacarku lagi! Kalau tidak, aku akan menggunakan kekerasan!" ancam Shinjiro pada Minako dengan tatapan tajam. Ia sengaja menggenggam tangan gadis itu layaknya menggenggam barbel—diam diam bikin penyet.

"Aduh! Sakit!" seru Minako. Aw aw abis ini diapain lagi ya aw aw #mulaiberpikirbokep /plak

"Woy, hentikan!" Souji menepis tangan Shinjiro dari Minako dan berdiri melindungi gadis itu layaknya Ksatria Baja Uban. "Cowok macam apa kamu? Macam Olga? Beraninya sama cewek! Hadapi aku dulu!"

"Jih, siapa lo? Orang luar nggak usah ikut campur!" teriak Shinjiro seraya mendelik ke arah Souji.

"Mbak'e adalah pelanggan bakso saya yang nomer satu. Jadi keselamatan mbak'e adalah nyawa saya!"

Wajah Minako udah mulai nge-blush nggak jelas kayak cacing kepanasan.

"Jangan salah sangka ya mbak, soalnya kalo nggak ada mbak dagangan saya jadi nggak laku," tambah Souji.

GEDUBRAAAK!

Minako udah siap-siap nelepon Chris John buat ninju mukanya Souji.

"Kalo Minako segitu pentingnya buat lo... ayo kita DUEL!" seru Shinjiro yang kini sudah berdandan layaknya Jack Sparrow.

"Oke, gue siap!" seru Souji yang udah berdandan layaknya Voldemort—eh, Harry Potter deh.

"HAIYAAAH!" Shinjiro mulai menyerang Souji dengan jurus Patokan 3 Sanca. Dan untungnya Souji bisa menghindar dari serangan Shinjiro dengan jurus Jalan Belakang Melewati Jamban Rumah Author.

"Udah nyerangnya?" Souji tersenyum meremehkan sambil nyender di gerobak dengan gaya yang asoy. "Kalo gitu sekarang giliran gue eaaa. EAAAA!" Souji mengangkat gerobak baksonya yang sesuatu itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Shinjiro. Ebuset, ini duel apa lomba binaraga? By the way, serangan Souji tadi mengenai Shinjiro! Dan akhirnya manusia penjelmaan Agung Hercules itu lari terbirit-birit sambil ngompol dan meninggalkan tempat itu. (bilang aja authornya mau mempersingkat durasi :P)

"Kamu nggak apa-apa mbak? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Souji dengan kepanikan mendewa.

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa kok," jawab Minako dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar dan terdengar suara dag-dig-dug dari jantung Minako yang dikasih toa.

"Gila... aku tuh khawatir banget tau nggak seeeh... aku takut kamu entar digrepe-grepe, nggak perawan lagi, entar mau jadi apa kamu?" kata Souji dengan alaynya. Cocok deh ya jadi pemain sinetron Cinta Fitri season 70, sesuatu!

"Ih... nggak segitunya kali bang... ini kan bukan fic rated M..." Minako berkata dengan wajah yang kiyut mirip author #hoeeek

"Mbak, aku mau nanya sesuatu sama kamu, boleh?" tanya Souji dengan mata bling-bling kinclong-kinclong kayak kepala Ahmad Dhani disinarin lampu disko.

"Bo-Bo-Bo-Boleh..." jawab Minako tergagap-gagap. Maklumlah, namanya juga anaknya Aziz Gagap.

"E-Eneng mau nggak... jadi pacar abang?"

"Ma-Mau bang! MAU!"

Dan, begitulah akhir cerita di fic ini pemirsa! Akhirnya mereka pun berpacaran! Lalu, bagaimana nasib Shinjiro? Denger-denger sih, katanya dia ditangkep Satpol PP karena dikirain bencong mangkal gara-gara baju 3 Sanca yang dia pakai saat duel melawan Souji. Sekian dongeng Telletubies Rabies hari ini. Ciao!

**.**

**.**

**~selesai~**

* * *

Ohmaigat! Akhirnya selesai! Woo-hoo!

Maaph kalo jadinya gaje -_-

Ciao and review?


End file.
